Time for a Change a BIG Change
by gossipgirl72
Summary: Emma gets a makeover, Sean and Jay both love it. And in the end, a gun gets involved.
1. The Makeover

Time for a Change…….a BIG Change-Chapter One- The Makeover

Scene starts out at Manny's house. Manny and Emma are having a sleepover.

Manny- Em I am so glad we are having a sleepover again! finally!

Emma- yeah I know me too!

Manny - So in school you said you wanted me to do you a favor....

Emma- Oh yeah do you think you could maybe give me a makeover?

Manny - I have been waiting forever for you to ask me to do that!

Emma- So I guess that's a yes?

Manny- Duh!

Scene moves to the mall where Manny is helping Emma find a new wardrobe.

Emma- Are you sure this looks good on me?

Manny - Yeah you look awesome Em!

Emma - Okay I am taking your word on this.

Manny- you won't regret it.

Scene changes to the salon. Emma gets highlights and has her hair done so it is layered and gets about five inches cut off, and Manny does Emma's make up. She looks totally hott!

Emma - Whoa is that me? I look so different!

Manny - So do you like it?

Emma – Yeah I love it!

Manny – I knew you would!

Scene changes to the hall in Degrassi on Monday. Emma is making every guy look twice. Sean and Jay and Alex are coming up to Emma and Manny.

Jay - Manny who's the hottie with you?

Alex elbows Jay.

Alex - Hey I'm your girlfriend here!

Manny – Oh, that's just Emma

Jay - Yeah right that's nature freak nice try.

Manny - No I'm serious, Em come here

Emma - Hey Jay, Alex, Sean

Jay and Sean - hhhhi

Alex- Just ignore them, so who gave you the "extreme" makeover?

Emma - Oh. You noticed?

Alex - Ha-ha very funny so who did the damage?

Emma - Manny

Alex - I should have known that well we better get to class. Come on Jay.

Just then J.T. walks by.

J.T. - Emma hhi you look hott!

Manny- excuse me? (Manny and J.T. are still going out)

Class starts and during class none of the guys are concentrating they are all staring at Emma.

Scene changes to the middle of the day in the hallway. Alex and jay are arguing.

Alex – jay you are always staring at other girls and saying how hott they are and stuff!

Jay – I do not!

Alex – then how do you explain Emma this morning?

Jay – I……I……..ok fine maybe I do say that other girls are hott but so what!

Alex – So what? That's it we are through.

Jay – Alex come on!

Alex- no jay, I've had enough

Jay thinking to himself – hmmm…..maybe this is better………maybe I should ask Emma out……..I know she's a tree hugger and all, but she really is hott now.

The scene changes again to after school at the dot.

Paige- Is that really you Emma? Whoa love the new look hon.

Hazel- Yeah, me too

Emma - Thanks guys

Jay - So Emma are you seeing anyone?

Emma - Not right now.

Jay - Maybe we could catch a movie or something Friday?

Emma – But what about you and Alex?

Jay – oh, we broke up earlier today

Emma- oh, sure pick me up at 7

Scene changes to Manny's house after the dot and everything. On the way back Emma and Manny run into Sean. They tell him all about Jay and everything. Sean seemed a little irritated about the whole thing.

E- Manny thank you so much I am so excited rite now!

M- because of your date with Jay?

E- No Manny don't you get it?

M- Get what?

E- I am just doing this to make Sean jealous and make him take me back.

M- Oh so you are still in love with Sean.

E- Yep


	2. Fights and Arguments

Scene changes to Friday night at the movie theater. Emma and Jay ran into Sean they went to the same horror movie as him: Scream 3. By the middle of the movie Emma and Jay were making out.

The scene changes to the next day at school in the hallway Sean and Ellie are there fidgeting around. Emma comes up to Sean.

E- Hey Sean

S- Emma, hhi

Ellie elbows Sean.

El-Hey remember me your girlfriend?

S- Oh yeah about that....umm Ellie....Its over

El- what?

S- its over

El- what? why? what did I do?

S- nothing its just I think I need some space ok?

El- fine have your space

Ellie leaves.

S- so umm Emma as you know I am now single....

E- yep

S- so do maybe wanna do something after school tommorow?

E- sure, pick me up around 6

S- I'll be there

scene changes to the hallway in the middle of the day. Emma and Jay are walking to class together.

E- Jay...its not working

J- wats not working?

E- me and you

J- are you breaking up with me?

E- yes

J- since when do the girls dump the guy?

E- since now

J- fine

The bell rings and everyone goes to class

Scene changes to the next day after school. Emma and Sean are at the movie theatre. They went to the movie Mean Girls. They were making out like crazy. Everything was working out the way Emma had planned.

scene changes to Monday at school in the hallway. Emma runs into Chris.

C- Emma, hi

E- hi chris

C- so are you doing anything saturday night?

E- I'm going out with sean

C- o

E- yeah

C- well i'll talk to you later then

E- ok bye

C- bye

Scene changes to the hallway after class. Sean and Jay are getting pretty into it, fighting about Emma. Emma breaks the 2 of them up.

S- Its not my fault she likes me more

J- yeah right she just feels sorry for you

E- STOP IT YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!

the bell rings.

J- this isnt over

everyone goes to class.

Scene changes to the dot after school. Everyone is just talking. Ellie storms in.

El- Emma how could you?!

E- could wat?

El- steal sean from me?

E- I have always liked him and I guess he likes me again now

El- meet me in the alley at 3 tommorow

E- fine


	3. Dun Dun Dun

Scene changes to the alley after school the next day. Manny finds out about the fight and goes down and tries to stop them. she was too late by the time she got there Emma was lying on the ground unconscious.

meanwhile sean is at the school still getting some books he left behind. He walks into the classroom he left his books in and there is Jay holding a gun at him.

J- I want Emma and I wont stop at anything to get her

S- come on this is nothing to shoot me over

J- yes it is

S- its just a girl, plus you barely even know her

J- I know Emma!

S- sure ya do, wats her favorite color than?

Jay says nothing

S- that's wat I thought, oh and uh wats her moms name?

Again Jay says nothing.

S- exactly, see you don't know Emma, you just think shes hott, go find another hott girl theres plenty of them out there, just let me have Emma.

J- you know what Ive heard enough you just don't wanna give up do you?

S- nope I will go to any limits when it comes to Emma

J- isn't that what you said about ellie?

S- well this is different

J- fine……then I guess I'll have to do wat I didn't wanna have to do

S- go ahead

Jay shoots the gun.


	4. The Magic Words

The gun hits Sean in the arm. Jay runs out of the room, 3 minutes later Mrs. Kwan comes back in her room.

Mrs. Kwan- Sean! Are you ok? We have to get you to a hospital! You look like you have been shot!

S- I have been and it really hurts!!!!! So please just get me to a hospital!!!!!!!!!

Mrs. Kwan- ok we have to get you to my car somehow!!

They get him to a hospital.

Doctor – well…………yes, just be careful around her, she may get a head ache once and awhile but she should be fine, it was just a slight concussion.

M- thank god she's gonna be ok!!!!!! Can I go see her?

Doctor – sure she may be a little out of it but otherwise she should be fine.

M- ok

Scene changes to Emma's hospital room.

M- Hey Em

E- Manny! I am so glad to see you! Thanks for getting me here.

M- no problem

E- so………

M- so……….

What happens next?

Scene changes to the hospital with Sean.

Mrs. Kwan – will he be ok?

Doctor – yeah he will be fine he will just have to were a cast over his arm for awhile

Mrs. Kwan – ok thank you

Meanwhile we find Sean in his hospital room trying to call Emma….there's no answer at the phone(her whole family's at the hospital with her)he tries her cell….no answer either….he tries her moms cell….

Emma's mom – hello

S- hi Mrs. nelson do you know where Emma is? I have been trying to get a hold of her….

Emma's mom- yea she is in the hospital do you want to talk to her?

S- what?!?!?! why is she in the hospital?!?!?!

Emma's mom- I think it would be better if she told you that, call her…456-5672

She hangs up. Sean calls that number…….

E- hello

S- Emma… are you ok? Why are you in the hospital?!?!?!?!

E- Sean is that you?

S- yes Emma now why are you in the hospital?!?!?!?!?!

E- oh….umm…..I got in a fight with ellie and she knocked me unconscious, she gave me a slight concussion.

S- Emma! Why did you fight ellie?!

E- I don't know she was really mad about me and you and she wanted to fight me! She is a much better fighter than me!

S- you should have known something like this would happen!

E- I know I know can we just talk about something else now….

S- ok. .

E- so what are you doing?

S- oh….umm…..hanging out in the hospital

E- what?!?!?! you too?!?!?!?!whos sick?!?!?!

S- me

E- what?!?!?! what happened?!?!?!?!

S- jay shot me in the arm

E- What?!?!?!Why!??!?!

S – because he wants you

E- what?!?!?......Sean I am sooooooooooo sorry….I didn't mean for this to happen…..I mean If I would have just told you I liked you instead off trying to make you jealous none of this would have happened!!!!!.......I mean jay wouldn't have liked me them and then he wouldn't have gotten jealous of you and shot you!!!!!!!!! Sean I am sooooooooooooo sorry!!!!

S- Emma its ok it was worth it….Emma I………. I love you

Emma just stands there surprised by what Sean said.

S- Emma are you there?

E- I have to go see you tomorrow.

She hangs up


	5. Happily Ever After

It's the next day at school and manny and Emma are standing in the hallway. Emma sees sean and starts running towards him…..

E- Sean wait up!

She catches up to him.

E- Sean about what happened yesterday….

S- I don't wanna talk about it.

Sean walks away.

Emma and sean go out with other people for the next week but they both miss each other a lot. On the way home from school one day Emma decides to stop at sean's house…..

E- hi sean

S- umm hi Emma

E- so how's Lexi (sean's new gf)?

S- she's good…..how's drew (Emma's new bf)?

E- he's…..sean I can't take it anymore you mean so much to me

S- what are you trying to say?

E- I am trying to say that I love you idiot!

S- I love you too Emma!!!

They start making out like crazy…Emma interrupts for a second….

E- wait, what about Lexi?

S- who cares about her I was just going out with her to make you jealous anyways. What about drew?

E- drew who?

They go back to making out.

THE END.


End file.
